Never Ask Your Godson to Hold a Tomato
by KeymaJade
Summary: Harm learns a valuble lesson from his godson. HarmMac One shot. Fluff


Title: Never…Ask Your Godson to Hold a Tomato

Author: Brie

Disclaimer: Don't own the show; if I did I think y'all would know how it would be different. Don't own any Disney movies or the song mentioned.

Summary: Harm learns a valuable lesson. Harm/Mac Fluff One shot

A/N This is not a sequel to my other story Silver Scar but read it any way. It's Cute. I do have a "sequelish" for the other story called Fruit Leather because you guys asked for it so go read that after.

* * *

Never…

Ask Your Godson to Hold a Tomato

* * *

He had finally done it, finally asked Mac out on a Date! Ok, so maybe he hadn't exactly used the word "date" per se but he did ask her to dinner. That's close enough for him in any case, now he just had to turn it into a real date and everything will be perfect. Maybe he could even convince her to stay and watch a movie on his brand new T.V. (bought for occasions such as this that he could rope Mac into) and they could snuggle on the couch. He imagined wrapping her in his arms as she started to drift off to sleep resting against his shoulder. He wouldn't wake her, just enjoy the moment and spend the night in her arms…

Yeah, that's what will happen if he has anything to say about it.

He kicked himself for not asking her sooner.

She had told him yeas right away with a smile on her face, one that he couldn't but return as he felt his heart constrict.

This is it! He had finally gathered enough courage to tell her how he feels…that's the plan anyway. He admitted to himself that that he no longer wanted to hide from this strong emotion any more. He had never felt this way; it was even stronger than his feelings for Diane had been. He had been afraid to let any one in after her but Sarah Mackenzie had a way of proving him wrong. Now he just wanted to prove his feeling to her, to show her everything his heart believed.

The evening is planned out perfectly. The apartment clean, candles on the table ready to be lit, vegetables on the counter ready to be sliced and made into a delicious Italian meal, the pasta water almost to a boil (discovered only after trying to pick the lid off without thinking and without potholder burning his hand in the process) and he still had…

A knock on the door broke his train of thought and he approached it hesitantly.

Is she early?

Did she come to tell him to forget it?

Of course not!

Why would she do that? She had seemed happy about the dinner and she didn't really know what he wanted yet so there is no reason for her to but what if she had found out his true intentions and came to tell him to get lost.

What if she just wanted to stay friends?

He stood in front of the door with a frown and reached out to the knob slowly. His hand froze mid turn as he took a deep breath and yanked it open. The air rushed out of him when he saw Harriet, Bud and A.J. standing on the other side. His godson smiled gleefully and stretched out his small hands waiting to be hugged. Harm took him carefully and gave the boy a bewildered glance as he began speaking gibberish.

"Thank you so much sir," Harriet said with a smile and all he could do in the situation is return it and nod.

What?

"We'll be back to pick him up around midnight and if you need anything just call Bud's cell," she continued while handing him a bag going over a few more dos and don'ts the Roberts were on their way and he had a kid squirming in his arms.

Apparently he had promised to baby-sit.

"Damn it!" He cursed then quickly looked at A.J hoping that he hadn't caught it. He didn't thank God. A.J. is at the almost speaking point, it could happen at any time and he didn't want to be blamed for his first word. He slowly closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen. He placed the boy in the deep empty sink so he couldn't fall off the counter then smiled and placed the bag on the other side.

He looked at the clock, Mac is due to arrive in fifteen minutes and he didn't know what to do. There go his plans for the night he thought with a glance at his godson. He should really invest in one of those electronic planner thingies. What are they called? PMAs? PMS—no, aw who cares anyway he thought with a frown. He should just learn to check his schedule before opening his big mouth.

A noise that he recognized as A.J.'s name for him startled him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the boy who was waving around The Little Mermaid. He smiled and returned to cut the vegetables.

"We can watch that after Aunt Mac gets here ok buddy?" He assured and looked up to see the little boy's eyes light up at the mention of the woman holding all of his thoughts.

"Yup, I was going to seduce her tonight but now that you're here I guess we'll just have to watch Disney movies because those are the only happy endings are the only ones I'll get tonight," Harm said knowing that A.J. wouldn't understand anything except for Disney. As if to prove that the boy started rambling again.

Harm nodded along as if understanding everything and started to make the salad, placing a bowl in A.J.'s arms absentmindedly. Another knock on the door caused him to look at the little guy with excitement before nervously looking over the room. It still looks romantic—at lest he hopes it does and she's five minutes early.

That's a good sign right?

Right, his heart informed the rest of his body as he willed himself to move to the door. He took the knob firmly in his hand and pulled the door open quickly—a little too quickly. That fact registered as he noticed Mac's widened eyes.

He gave her a sheepish grin and she smiled in return. He couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on her. She just looked so good. How did she manage to steal his breath and make his heart double in pace with jeans and a sweater?

"Can I come in?" She asked softly and he jerked his head up to meet her eyes, her very amused eyes.

"No—uh—yeah!"

She raised a brow and her lips twitched holding back her laugh. He rushed to explain everything finally managing to tear his eyes away for a moment.

"There's a problem," he started and wondered if he just imagined the hurt and disappointment that flashed in her beautiful honey eyes.

"What?" She asked hesitantly lowering her glance to stare at the floor.

"I forgot that I offered to watch A.J. tonight. I'm really sorry and I hope you still want to have dinner with me we'll just have to…you know?" He finished or trailed off really, breathing deeply. He was thankful to see the smile return full force.

"That's ok and I would love to spend the night with you and A.J." She answered finally and Harm couldn't stop the flyboy grin. He hoped to hide his nervousness but could tell he was doing a horrible job. The next best thing is to try to knock her off balance with his famous smile that she claims has no effect.

"Good."

With that said he moved to let her in, closed the door gently, then turned around and wished he hadn't. Disaster wouldn't be a strong enough word to use, wouldn't even be close to what he wanted to use to describe it. Tomato now covered his kitchen and the table and the walls and …he looked up and grimaced. The table he had spent agonizing over to make perfect is destroyed. The unlit candles lay on their side and the vase with the bouquet of red roses was half on the table and half on a chair.

How did he do it?

Mac looked at him in surprise and laughed causing him to lose his shocked expression and turn to frown at his godson. A.J. held another tomato in his hand and squeezed it not realizing he is being watched. Harm barked out his name in reprimand as he reached into the bowl for another.

The tomato fell to the floor.

Harm rolled his eyes and cautiously made his way to the little guy. Mac followed his tracks giggling and Harm couldn't help but think she should do it more often—even if it is at his expense.

"Well let's get you cleaned up," he said picking him out of the sink setting aside the bowl of, well the bowl that used to be full of tomatoes.

"Need me to do anything?" Mac asked laying a gentle hand on his arm while avoiding the filthy hands reaching out to her.

"Yeah, can you go put The Little Mermaid in, it's in A.J.'s bag, than when I get him settled we can eat."

Mac smiled softly at him and glanced at his new T.V. He knew immediately what she must be thinking and she is right—of course he'd never tell her that he bought the stupid thing because of her. As well as most of the DVDs that happened to be her favorites.

Harm came out just as the movies first song started, no shirt on and A.J. struggling to get of his arms. As he let him go find a place to sit on the floor he crossed his arms over his chest a little self conscious. As he turned to her again he grinned at her as she didn't even try to hide her admiring stare. Mac stood and moved closer to him only averting her gaze once before staring into his eyes. He was lost.

"Hi," she whispered and he repeated it back. He looked away quickly knowing that if he looked at her for too long he throw her on the couch and have his way with her. Probably get his six kicked in the process, he thought and frowned at his apartment. He turned to smile at her and caught her biting her bottom lip. Maybe she wouldn't be against it…

"How about we eat on the couch?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll be right back and we can have a couch picnic."

Surprised at his excitement she laughed gently and sat on the couch. Minutes and a couple of trips later he sat down next to her on the couch and handed her a plate and a soda. She smirked evilly at him and popped it open taking a big drink. She raised a brow when she finished enjoying it and he blushed slowly. The only reason he had sodas is because of her and she knows it.

Dinner consisted of pasta, garlic bread, and salad and was delicious. When they had finished he couldn't believe his luck when she had snuggled up to him to watch the movie. He had cautiously dropped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. When they were halfway through Beauty and the Beast, A.J.'s second choice, Harm smiled gently at both of their sleeping figures. A.J. had moved to the couch, taking up most of it and Mac hugged his waist resting on his chest.

At 21:46 he heard a soft knock on the door and slowly untangled himself from Mac standing with a stretch. He picked up A.J. and grabbed the movie out of the machine to put it in the bag before walking to the door. He stepped into the hall as they asked how everything went. Harriet couldn't suppress a giggle at the tomato incident and he glared slightly at her.

"Thanks sir."

"No problem Bud," he told them with a smile not even trying to correct the younger man. He'd given up trying to get him to call him Harm years ago. "That's what I'm here for—now leave me alone."

They laughed and left as he turned and entered his apartment. He started slightly when he saw Mac awake and standing by the table. Soft music played in the background and he listened trying to hear what it is. As the chorus came on he recognized _Have a Little Faith in Me_ and smiled at how it seemed to fit perfectly. He watched her as she slowly ran her fingers over the fallen candles and stood them upright before trailing her finger across the table and over the soft rose petals.

When she finally turned to him she smiled softly Harm didn't want to break the tender gaze or silence so he just walked to stand in front of her. After staring at her for a few more minutes he tried to decide what to say.

"Those are for you," he finally managed to get out and cursed inwardly hoping she wouldn't laugh.

"I know," she said in a whisper and took another step forward.

Harm looked away to survey the mess and frowned once again before turning his attention back to her. The lump in his throat seemed to grow and he swallowed trying to clear it.

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was," she answered and hesitantly trailed her fingers down his arms with care before interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I wanted it to be a date," he admitted, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"It is," she told him and grinned. He couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes, or she the hope in hers and he pulled her closer swaying slightly with the music.

"Harm?" She asked after a few moments of dancing and he pulled back to look at her in question. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"What did we learn today…" her voice was teasing and at once he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Never…ask your godson to hold a tomato," he said seriously with a straight face and she nodded in agreement before pulling him down to fuse his lips with her own.

The night hadn't gone exactly as he planned—not a thing—but he liked this better. Kissing Sarah McKenzie made up for everything he went through and he hoped that she just kept on kissing him back the rest of his life.

She pulled away gently and smirked at his disappointed look.

"Come on Flyboy let's watch another movie," she said and pulled him to the couch without waiting for his protest.

She didn't turn the T.V. on and when he reached around her for the remote she kissed him again with so much tenderness he felt his eyes mist. He pulled away to look her in the eye and saw his future. She nodded as if he said it aloud and he reached up to cradle her cheek. She kissed him again then turned on I Love Lucy snuggling closer.

"What about the Tomato's?" He asked with a smile and she just moved closer.

"Don't expect me to help…"

He looked down at her and her look dared him to deny it. He didn't and she smiled smugly. He sighed and shook his head before chuckling gently. He had a feeling that it would always be like this. He'd let her win this round.


End file.
